1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a temperature simulator for ordnance propellant. The device comprises a thermally equivalent inert grain instrumented with thermocouples, connected to a data recorder, and packaged in scaled-down ordnance hardware. The purpose of the device is to supply accurate, real-time propellant temperatures from a piece of ordnance to aid in determining the range at which to launch the ordnance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Temperature affects the performance of the energetic materials used in projectiles, missiles, rocket motors, and other ordnance. The current method of projecting the temperature effects on ordnance performance is based upon the temperature conditions under which the ordnance is stored or the temperature conditions under which the ordnance is planned to be used. Under this methodology, it is assumed that the propellant in the ordnance is experiencing those external conditions and has reached a steady state temperature throughout the propellant's cross-section.
There are many problems associated with using this method. First, in many cases, the temperature readings related to the external conditions used are normally taken well before the actual firing of the device. Therefore, the actual conditions under which the ordnance is exposed could vary significantly. Also, it takes a certain amount of time of exposure for any body to reach a steady state temperature related to external forces. When a high degree of accuracy is necessary to complete the mission of the ordnance, it becomes necessary to know the actual temperature throughout the cross-section of the propellant at the time of launch. Thus, using the current method becomes problematic.
One method that has been suggested to replace the above method is to imbed temperature sensing devices directly into live propellant during manufacture and monitor the temperature based upon the sensors. However, this method poses many safety and technical risks, both during the manufacturing process and during field use.